Pride
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: After Riley's friends open up to her about their different sexualities, they decide to go to Pride Parade to celebrate. While there she meets a beautiful blonde that helps her discover her pushed down feelings for girls. Set during senior year of high school /One-shot/ Riley/Maya, Farkle/Smackle


**a/n: Hey GMW fandom, it's been a while. I lost motivation after the show's cancellation. But I recently thought of this one-shot and found some motivation to continue my multi-chapter, All We Have. Though I can't promise a stable update schedule, but I can promise I'll be trying much harder. So here is a Riley/Maya one-shot with some Farkle/Smackle moments. In the beginning there is some Riley/Lucas moments. Different sexualities will be explored for different characters and in this Maya doesn't know Riley, Lucas, Zay, Farkle and Smackle. So I guess in a way it's an AU but it's same setting, modern times NY. Set during senior year/pride parade. Hope you enjoy.**

Riley Matthews always thought she was attracted to guys. After all she's been friends with guys all her life. She's friendly with girls, she's friendly with anyone really. But all she has known was boys. She has a little brother. Her first friend in elementary school was Farkle Minkus. He was polite, loyal, sometimes socially awkward, intelligent. She loved him, never in a romantic way. But in a friendship way, he always made her smile when she was sad. Always helped her out. In return, she did the same. It was them against the world, until middle school.

Then entered Lucas Frair, her first real crush. He was sweet, understanding, he loved animals. He wanted to be a vet. A nice guy who wants to take care of sick animals for a living, how could Riley not find this Texas native attractive? He treated Farkle like a normal person. Unlike nearly everyone else in their class, who treated him like he was some alien. That's what made Riley like him the most, his way of seeing people. He didn't see Riley as naive or childish, like her classmates. He told her she was innocent and inspiring. He told her she was unique and deserving of love as anyone else. Even when she awkward showing her signs of affection. Her crush leading her to do uncharacteristic things. For most of middle school it was her, Lucas and Farkle against the world.

Then eighth grade rolled around and Zay came along. A fellow Texas native from the same town as Lucas. Their group felt like a small circle of great friends. He was funny, witty, always knew what to say, charming. Unafraid to speak his mind. So she spent eighth grade with her group of guy friends and she loved it. She heard girls drama in the restroom and she was more then happy to avoid it. During the summer transitioning from middle school to high school, her and Lucas started their relationship. It was everything she could've wanted. Pony rides, walks through Central Park, hot chocolate dates. She swore this was love. She knew with Lucas and the rest of her friends by her side, high school would be a breeze.

Oh, she couldn't have been anymore wrong. Smackle came along. She was a sweetheart, really. Riley adored her new friend, who later their freshman year became Farkle's girlfriend. Smackle couldn't help but say anything she thinks, a trait that Riley found adorable. She was educated beyond belief and while, like her boyfriend, socially awkward she was thoughtful and remembered everything you could ever tell. She was Riley's first female friend. She loved her, the sleepovers, talking about the guys, even their study sessions. Even with her little flirtations with Lucas didn't bother Riley, or Farkle. She loved Farkle and Smackle as a seemed perfect, she had four amazing friends who can help her through anything. She had a loving boyfriend who came to family dinners and held her whenever she cried and can talk to for hours. It was a dream for years, until senior year started.

"Riley I need to talk to you" Lucas states one day at Topanga's bakery. Those words normally start their hour upon hour conversations, the ones she loves, but this time she felt a pit in her stomach. Her friends long gone home, the place closed given the hour. It was just them, she promised her mom she'd close tonight.

"Yeah, Lucas" she remained casual even though panic seized her, the words just sound different.

"I need to tell you something" Then she noticed the hesitancy in his voice, he never hesitated. She closed her textbook, they were 'studying' for history, and put it on the table infront of her and sat up straighter.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking about this for a long time, about our relationship, and who I'm attracted too, thinking about love and meaning. All this deep stuff" He runs his hands through his hair, starting to mumble. "I love you, I really do. I just started thinking, I don't know if it's a phase or something, I don't-

Riley cut his rambling off and placed a comforting hand on his knee. "Lucas, nothing you can say can change the way I feel about you" she assured him.

Lucas sighed. " I think I'm bisexual"

Riley was left speechless. She knew of different sexualities, genders. She lived in New York after all. Acceptance and love was everywhere. She just wasn't expecting that. She wasn't expecting someone in her life to struggle with something she's been secretly struggling with her whole life. Figuring out who you love and to what capacity you can love them. She thought dating Lucas solved all that. But she couldn't help but feel butterflies for girls. She pushed it down, she has a loving boyfriend, so why bother exploring it. Now here her boyfriend is, expressing the same thoughts.

"Okay, well thank you for telling me. I know it must be hard"

"I was so scared you were going to get mad at me" He admits, a roughness to his voice, like he hiding the face he's crying.

" I could never be mad at you for something like that". She moved up to reach his face, and caressed it with her thumb. "You can cry, you know? I won't tell anyone"

Then he lets a tear fall, and she holds him.

"You're the best, you know that?" He tells her, and she plays with his hair, as he leans into her.

"I know" She said with a laugh. Then she sighed. " I understand if you want to break up, gain some insight, explore your new feelings" She says, saying everything she wished someone can say to her.

He gets up and hugs her. "God, you really are the best"

This time her eyes water, he wipes a tear. He gives her cheek one last gentle kiss. "I love you Riley"

"Love you too"

The group dynamic was a little awkward after that, since the breakup. But Lucas was free to express any feelings he might have a Riley noticed the confidence that shined within him, radiate. She was truly was happy for him. The friend group was more then accepting and loving. His confession over late night study session was treated as a celebration. Zay ordered pizza. The next day, Smackle and Farkle made bisexual flag colored cupcakes and they sat in Riley's room and ate them. The awkward phase in the friend group only lasted a while, Riley was able to stop having romantic feelings toward her ex. They even sometimes talked about cute boys together.

* * *

Then one day, a random Saturday, she gets a call near midnight. Worried about someone's safety, she nearly jumped to grab the phone while her heart raced. She saw the name on the the screen and was confused.

She answered in a whisper, not wanting to wake her household. "Zay? You okay?"

"Riley, can I come over?"

No later then an hour later, her and Zay are sitting by the bay window, drinking hot chocolate as the world moves outside the windows. He was quiet, something Zay never was. Worry ate at her, but she did her best to hold it in.

"Riley, you're the most kind hearted, non-judgmental person I've ever known" He finally says once his hot chocolate was done, looking out the window and not her eyes.

"Thanks Zay"

"So, can you promise not to judge me after what I tell you?"

"Of course Zay" She promised.

"I think I'm gay" He cried and it was like Lucas all over again, this time though, there was no ache in her heart for a love lost. Just pride for the man Zay is becoming. She held him.

"There is no shame with that you know. Everyone in our group will be more then fine with it" She tells him, then begins imagining what they would say if she expressed her feelings for girls.

"I know, it's just my family. They want this perfect son who will get married to a woman and become a father"

"You can still be a father"

"Just not in the way they want"

"Who cares? Your life is about you, what you want, who you love"

He hugged her. "Lucas is right, you are the best"

"So I keep hearing" She says with a laugh. Wondering why she was so quick to provide good advice for her friends, but never listen to it herself.

The next week, Zay tells the group. Everyone is loving and accepting. Next day Farkle and Smackle bring rainbow cupcakes and they eat it in Riley's kitchen. He decided to be open and out at school and wait until he tell his family.

"You guys are the best friends anyone can ask for" Zay toasts, with a cupcake in his hand raised towards the sky.

"Cheers to that" Smackle says with a smile. They cheers with their cupcakes and eat them.

Who knew that day, another friend would come out.

Farkle cleared his throat while everyone was talking about anything really. "Since Lucas and Zay were brave enough to share the stories of their sexuality with us, I want to tell you guys something" He looks down, and Smackle squeezes his hand in support.

Confused, Riley just waited.

"I'm asexual"

Cheers all around, everyone ate more cupcakes. Riley was happy there was no tears, just cupcakes, love, laughter and acceptance. If Zay and Lucas can be out and happy, Farkle could be in a loving relationship and be honest with himself, why was she having such a hard time accepting she could love a girl.

The next day her, Zay and Lucas makes asexual flag colored cupcakes for Farkle.

* * *

"Riley, can we talk?" Smackle asks during one of their sleepovers. Even though they've been talking this whole time, the fact she asked made Riley smiled.

"Of course"

"I want to do something for the guys. Senior year has been rough for them, rougher then normal, since they came out"

Riley nearly "awww"ed. Smackle was never really one to express her emotional connection to any of them besides Farkle. She gives Riley a hug now and then, and Riley respects her space. But this declaration of admiration for the guys was sweet.

"That would be amazing" Riley admits. " What if we go to Pride Parade? It's soon, and nowhere does it better then New York"

That's what led them here, all of them in various of colors covered in glitter. The sun was shining, the clouds decorating the skies nicely. Riley had to admit, it was a little overwhelming. The crowd, the bright colors, all the booths selling various of things. The floats being prepared in the streets. People just smiling, walking around, flags in hands or painted on faces. Farkle and Smackle escaped to the booths, hand in hand. She held Lucas's hand out of habit of being scared. Him being the gentleman he is had no problem with it.

Lucas, Zay and Riley walked around, until someone caught Riley's eyes.

A beautiful blonde girl with ocean eyes. She held herself with such confidence, she was practically begging you to look at her. Riley felt her heart beat uncontrollably. She had a black netted crop top with roses in the front and a rainbow flag tied around her neck like a cape. Black leggings and studded boots. She was badass and smiling. Riley froze looking at her. Sure she had crushes before, but she held them in. She never let herself feel. But here, it felt right. Everyone loving whoever they want. She was with a group of girls. Then, as if the mysterious blonde girl read Riley's thoughts, she looked over.

"See something you like, brown eyes?" She asked. Riley let go of Lucas's hand.

"I'm...I'm going to go over there" She tells the guys. She felt this sense of boldness, given her surroundings.

"I'm Riley" She greets, can't help but smiling.

"Riley" The girl says, sound the name out. "Cute, kind of like you"

Riley never been openly flirted with by a girl before, nor did she have experience flirting back.

"What's your name?" She asks, staring into her eyes, they hypnotized her.

"Maya. I'm gay" She says so openly and proud. Like it was normal. As if saying her last name. "What about you? Or you not a labels type of girl?"

"I don't know what I am" Riley admits. " Though I know I like girls and guys. But not sure to which extent yet" She couldn't believe she admitted her deepest inner thoughts to this stranger. But she couldn't help it. She wanted to tell her all her secrets, she wanted to know hers. She wanted nothing more to hold her hand and be happy.

"The guy you were with, he's your boyfriend?" Riley could've sworn she heard a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"No" Riley answers with a laugh. "He's my ex. We broke up recently, he came out as bisexual. My friend Zay is gay and Farkle is asexual. His girlfriend, Smackle and I wanted to do something to help them celebrate who they are, not be sad about it. So here I am, my first time" she rambled.

Maya laughed, and Riley's heart fluttered. "You're cute when you ramble"

"Thanks" She blushed.

"I hope your friends don't mind me borrowing you" Maya takes her hand. "Let me show you around, brown eyes" With that, they escaped into the crowd.

* * *

One hour, that's how long it takes for Riley to admit she likes girls, as well as guys. She battled internally for years, yet one hour with this girl she's convinced she's in love with girls and she likes her very much, so she decided to tell her. It felt easy, natural. They talked about everything and anything. School, careers, futures, childhood, felt the butterflies turn into swarms. She texted her friends so they knew she was okay and didn't bother looking for her. Gives her more time with Maya. Maybe it was all the positivity in the air, and acceptance of all love, Riley learned her head on Maya's shoulder and they sat on the blanket in the middle of the field, surrounded by others.

"You know, you're so easy to be around, it feels right" Riley says as she sips a drink from her cup.

"I wish more people told me that" Maya says with a laugh. " I seem to be the last person people want to be with"

Riley wanted to hold her and assure her nothing was wrong and she'd always be there for her, regardless of the short time knowing her.

"That's not true"

"You don't even know me, brown eyes"

"I know you well enough to see how brave you are, how loving you are, how sweet you are to you accept me so quickly" She also wanted to list all the reasons she liked her, she felt that would be going on to strong.

"That's a lot of love for only knowing me for an hour"

"Well, can't wait to spend the rest of the day with you"

"You're like this dream girl, brown eyes. You just stare at me and now we are this" Maya put her cup down and laid down and the blanket, Riley quick to follow, draping an arm over Maya's stomach, holding her. Sure, this could be a one-time interaction. But it just felt right. Like she waited forever to meet Maya and tell her it's okay to like girls, to like her.

"Now we are this" Even if they don't know how long this moment would last, they savored it.

They laid there, enjoying each others company, as the sun set over the city.

Soon the pink sky turned to dark blue and everyone for the most part left.

They said together, now snuggled in their blanket, close together looking at the stars.

"I don't want this to be the last time I see you" Riley says, receiving messages from Lucas telling her to meet them at the local McDonalds soon.

"Then it won't be brown eyes" Maya looks down at Riley's buzzing phone. "Your friends want you back, make sense. I'd not want to be without you, after getting to know you"

Riley blushes. "There's the blush that makes your face even more beautiful" Maya compliments, Riley blushes again. Riley wanted to return the compliments. She couldn't though. Whenever she looked at Maya she lost all words. So Riley did the next best thing.

She kissed her.

And, damn, it felt amazing. Riley pulled her closer and tangled her hands in her blonde hair. Maya, though surprised reacted quickly, kissing back. She pulled Riley by the waist and they kissed until they couldn't take it.

"I've been wanting to do that all day" Riley admits breathless.

"So have I, I just didn't know if you were ready" Maya says, and Riley swears, Maya blushes.

They kiss again and everything felt right in the world. Years of internal battle for this very moment was worth it. She didn't expect today she'd find someone to share a kiss with. She was here as support of her friends. Yet here she is, lost in her own moment and she couldn't be happier. Her phone buzzes in her pocket and she pulls away.

"I guess your friends really want you back"

Riley got up, and held her hand out. "Well, you didn't think I'd leave you here?" Maya grabs her hand and gets up.

They hold hands and walk into the night. Not sure what they were, if they even wanted to label the incredible feelings they shared.

They just knew they were comfortable and happy and nothing and no one can take that away from them.

 **a/n: Wow, this was way longer then I expected. I'm sorry if this felt rushed. I typed it up in a couple of hours. I was just so happy to have inspiration to write again. I hope you enjoy, feel free to share your thoughts and have a lovely day.**

 **-Summer**


End file.
